


Dibs

by malec_4ever



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, drunk magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25531738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malec_4ever/pseuds/malec_4ever
Summary: Magnus claims a handsome stranger.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 34
Kudos: 165





	Dibs

This is based on a tumblr post by **incorrect-malec**.

Basically, a drunk Magnus yells 'dibs' when he sees Alec for the first time.

Enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Magnus finishes his drink. He started with martinis, switched to scotch on the rocks, and now he's drinking scotch neat. He lost count after seven.

Even with his immortal tolerance, he's definitely drunk.

He slowly stands and carefully walks away from the table. He squeezes past people as he walks to the bar. He needs another drink.

He watches as a tall man with dark hair walks to a table on the other side of the club, then sits down.

Magnus stares. The man is gorgeous. Magnus changes direction and walks towards tall, dark and extremely beautiful.

He sees a red haired man walking to the table where _**his**_ man is sitting. Magnus shakes his head and yells, "Hey, dibs. Mine. I saw him first."

Magnus doesn't pay attention to the laughter around him as he pushes past people.

The man stands by _**his**_ man's table. Magnus yells, "Diiiiiiiiiibs!" He runs to the table.

The man barely glances at Magnus as he puts his pad in his pocket and walks away. Magnus realizes that he's Benji, one of his waiters. Magnus sits across from tall, dark and extremely beautiful. He sighs as he looks into two beautiful hazel eyes and stops thinking.

His man's smile is bright, "Hello."

Magnus smiles, "Hello. Marry me?"

His man laughs, "And who would I be marrying?"

"I'm Magnus."

"Nice to meet you, Magnus. I'm Alec."

Magnus sighs, "My husband's name is Alec."

Alec laughs, "Did you say 'dibs'?"

"Yes, I did."

"Why?"

"Because I wanted everybody to know that you are mine."

"I see."

Benji returns with a glass of wine for Alec and a mug of coffee for Magnus. He leaves without a word.

Alec raises an eyebrow, "You get drunk here often?"

"I own the place."

"Oh. But that doesn't answer my question."

"It's my birthday."

Alec's smile brightens, "Happy birthday, Magnus."

"Thanks. Marry me."

Alec laughs, "You keep asking, and I may say 'yes'."

Magnus sighs, "Okay."

"Why are you drunk on your birthday?"

"Nobody loves me."

"Oh that's horrible."

Magnus nods, "I'm what the kids consider 'high maintenance'."

"Nonsense. High maintenance just means you need a little extra TLC and lots of patience."

Magnus shrugs, "They all leave me. I'm all alone on my birthday."

Alec smiles as he reaches across the table and holds Magnus' hand, "No, you're not. I'm here with you."

Magnus kisses Alec's hand, "Marry me?"

Alec laughs, "You are persistent."

"Uh huh."

"Tell you what, Magnus. I'll give you my number and tomorrow, if you still feel the same way, call me."

"Okay."

"You have your phone?" Magnus nods as he reaches into his back pocket. He hands it over. Alec smiles as he types in his name and phone number. When he's finished, he hands it back to Magnus, "There, all set."

Magnus quickly goes to the contacts and grins when he sees _**Alec L.**_ He carefully puts the phone back in his pocket, "Thanks."

"You're welcome."

Magnus smiles, "You are so beautiful."

"How many drinks have you had?"

"Don't know. I think I had five martinis and one bottle of scotch. Might be two bottles."

" _Bottles_?"

"Yep. It's my birthday in a long line of lonely birthdays and I'm feeling sorry for myself."

Alec holds Magnus' hand in both of his, "Well, you're not lonely any more."

Magnus smiles, "Marry me?"

Alec laughs, "You're adorable."

"If I am, then why am I always alone on my birthday?"

"Well, I don't know about your past birthdays, but I'm here on this one."

"And I appreciate that."

Alec glances at his watch, "It's getting late and I have to be up early in the morning." He reaches in his pocket for his wallet.

Magnus waves his hand, "I'll take care of the check." He winks at Alec, "One of the perks of being the owner, I get to buy drinks for beautiful men."

Alec laughs as he stands, "Thank you." He takes out his car keys, "Are you going to get home okay? I can drive you."

"I have a bed upstairs, for nights like this."

"You sure?"

Magnus nods, "Yes, but thanks."

Alec smiles as he leans over and gently kisses Magnus' lips, "You're welcome. I'm looking forward to speaking to you tomorrow. Don't disappoint me."

Magnus sighs, "I won't."

"Excellent. Happy birthday Magnus and good night."

"Good night, Alec." Magnus sighs as Alec walks away. He watches as Alec leaves the club.

Magnus slowly stands up and makes his way to the back of the club. He takes the elevator to the penthouse, where his office/apartment is. He unlocks the door and walks into the bedroom. He goes over to the bed, lays on his back and falls asleep right away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Magnus wakes up and quickly covers his eyes with a hand. There is way too much sunlight in the room. Groaning, he gets off the bed, goes into the bathroom. He undresses, leaving his clothes on the floor and steps into the shower.

After a long shower, he puts on a bathrobe and leaves the bathroom. He dresses in fresh clothes then runs back into the bathroom to get his phone.

He takes the clothes off the floor and puts them in a hamper.

Magnus walks into his office and sits at his desk. Holding his breath, he goes to contacts and taps _**Alec L**_.

It rings twice then Alec says in a cheerful voice, "Good morning Magnus."

Magnus grins, "Marry me?"

Alec laughs, "Yes."

_**the end** _

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Not sure what I'm going to do with this. I may use it as a backstory for an AU. I may add more chapters. Or this may be all there is.

Feel free to give me your opinion, dear Reader. xoxo

[The actual post](https://nancyloumm.tumblr.com/post/621667869677191168)


End file.
